The Theme Lore Of Absolutely Everything
if ur name isnt lan u need permission to build here stfu (bc im a loser this will probably end up listing any canon chars w their relationships at the bottom of each theme, lemme know if u have requests ;) ) A Big Mess This theme is for chaos, general havoc, and the New Andersons. It also includes Camp Shitlord :) Danganronpa This takes place off the main server (Lanieland 3.0) and is instead on a separate one (Dango Bango). Hopefully we can pull ourselves together for a few more trials and then we can open it up to anyone who wants to join for school life. Killing School Journey Thirty-two (33) students, believing they were enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy, awoke to find themselves trapped in a school with thick metal plates over their doors and windows, along with a murderous headmaster in the shape of a teddy bear (or rather, cat)! Will our thirty-two students be able to find their way out without killing each other? Our headmaster Mononeko sure doesn't think so. Island School Mode Island School Mode is unlocked after the completion of the Killing School Journey! This mode is going to be slightly different than in the video game, as it will focus on the actual school lives of each of the students, rather than serving as a dating simulator and crafting minigame. Instead, the students will live their lives as they otherwise would have. Fantasy Hunger Games The year is 6028 ADD (After Dark Days), meaning that this year marks the 6028th Annual Hunger Games. After Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games, due to Peeta eating the berries before she had the chance, things continued on almost exactly the way they were. Any sparks of rebellion were quickly extinguished, as each district soon underwent major upgrades to make life in Panem more survivable (of course, things weren't that much better). District 13 was eventually revealed to still be alive, and was forced to rejoin Panem, meaning all subsequent Hunger Games would now contain 26 teenagers instead. Instead of having nuclear weapons as their industry, District 13 was reassigned, now focused on science with a focus on chemistry and medicine. Mass Star Trek Wars Effect Mass Effect Star Trek Star Wars Nuclear Zombies Fallout The 100 General Zombie Stuff -diff zombie phases -fungus origin -airborne = kind of like twd, everyone gets infected -bites -slow sickness transformation -everyone turns -brain damage to kill The Most Massive Theme It's Earth-123 here and with that brings a lot of crossover chaos! DC As the health of the earth, more specifically that of the ocean, continues to decline, Harry Potter Marvel Monster High Percy Jackson A few hundred years ago, monsters realized that the children of gods made both good bargaining chips and tasty snacks, so, their parents realized they needed a safe place to let their children grow old. Thus, Camp Demigod was born, where gods could send their children after acknowledging them. Camp Demigod is located in New York's largest forest, tucked safely out of mortal view. Category:Lore